Chances of Hope
by SuperMerLock
Summary: What supposed to be just a usual case turned out to be a lot more than the BAU could ever bargain for. De-age fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **How i wish i own matthew gray gubler, but sadly no, i own nothing :")

**AN: **this is my first criminal minds stories, i hope you guys enjoy it, and maybe please be nice to me? hehe

* * *

"Morgan and Reid take the garage. JJ and Rossi you guys go round the back, Prentiss you're with me, we'll cover the front."

As soon as they received their respective order from Hotch, the team broke out.

6 people had been reported missing for the past week. The age range was 25 to mid 50, it was too large to be use as a preference in victimology so the team had ruled that out. It was seem at first that the victims were taken randomly, they were merely victims of opportunities.

After meeting some dead ends, the team was finally able to find some kind of connection on the last two victims. Kyle Port, 27 years old, and his fiancé Amanda were reported missing three days ago when they failed to show up at the reception hall to meet Amanda's mom. Amanda's body was found the day after. She was the first missing victim who had turned up dead. The cause of death had been asphyxiation, she was choked to death. Her face was disfigured as a result of sulfuric acid which the unsub had poured over her post mortem, which was an overkill, it points out that the killing was rather personal and out of rage. The bruising mark that were left behind indicated that the unsub has small feminine hand, which supports the team given profile that the unsub's a woman.

And it turned out that 2 years ago Kyle was supposed to marry another girl named Sarah Jones. She's a genius microbiologist and chemist who had been working on a government project called 'Fair Youth' before an accident that occurred on the workplace had left her partially disfigured and jobless. Kyle left her soon after the accident happened, and she was never heard of again, until last week, when Kyle and Amanda had announced that they were going to be married. It looks like the announcement had been the stressor for Sarah's action.

"Sarah Jones FBI!", Hotch shouted.

Prentiss walked cautiously behind Hotch as the unit chief slowly opened the front door.

"Clear!", Emily said to the intercom after checking the living room and the study.

"The kitchen and the backroom are clear.", JJ called in.

"Guys, there's something you should see.", Rossi sounded like he was in somekind of shock.

Emily and JJ both ran upstairs to where Rossi was and Hotch who was already upstairs approached Rossi quickly.

"What did you find?", Hotch said as soon as he reached Rossi while JJ and Emily trailed behind him.

"I.. I.. see for yourself.", Rossi gestured to the room.

The room was dark, but the light that shone through the window was enough to show that 5 kids were all scattered on the ground, lifeless. Blood came out from both their eyes and mouth.

"No, this is wrong, the profile never said anything about Sarah being a pedophile.", Emily said when she was finally able to find her voice.

"Hotch i got visual on her! Sarah Jones FBI put the lighter down!", Morgan voice shouted from the intercom.

Before any of them had a chance to respond, a loud explosion boomed throughout the place.

* * *

"Morgan i think this is her lab.", Reid said as soon as they entered the garage.

"Look, she's boiling something here!", Reid pointed to the bunsen burner that's connected to a lot more glass pipes and tubes.

"Methanol, Calcium Carbonate solvent, Potassium, these all have different purposes what is she trying to make here?.", Reid observed the erlenmeyer flask as he pointed his flashlight on them one by one.

"Tch, what do stupid FBI agents know about science.", a woman voice was suddenly heard from the far corner of the room.

Both Reid and Morgan quickly pointed their light on the coming source. There on the corner stood Sarah. Her hair was disheveled and her white night gown has some blood stains on them. Fear and terror shone from her eyes. Her right hand's holding a lighter.

"Hotch i got visual on her! Sarah Jones FBI put the lighter down!", Morgan shouted.

Reid raised his gun at her while at the same time trying his best to see what she was going to light up with the fire under the dimmed light. That's when he noticed that the whole garage floor had been covered in methanol which was a very good conductor for fire. He mentally kicked himself, he out of most people should've known that the piercing smell he smelt when he entered the garage was methanol. Seeing from the numbers of chemicals this room has, not to mention the one that had been boiling since the moment they got here, the blast could actually be deathly enough for the tree of them.

Crack! The boiling flask beside Reid suddenly shattered, spraying hot solvent as well as white gasses everywhere when it did so.

"MORGAN RUN!", Reid shouted to Morgan when he saw that Sarah was starting to let go of the lighter.

They both ran towards the exit. Morgan got out first since he was nearer to the door while Reid followed him soon after. They were merely 5 feet away when the garage blew up. It wasn't as big as a bomb would be but the power was enough to send both Reid and Morgan falling flat to the ground.

* * *

The team quickly ran towards their two fallen agents.

"Morgan are you alright?", Hotch asked as he and Emily helped Morgan to get up.

"*cough*Yeah.. yeah i'm fine. Pretty boy?", Morgan slowly sat up, turning his head to where his surrogate baby brother had fallen.

"*cough*I'm okay.", Reid said slowly as JJ and Rossi were helping him up.

"What happened?", Hotch asked them as soon as they stood up.

"Don't know man, Sarah Jones appeared with a lighter on her hand and, boom.", Morgan said, shaking his head slightly.

"She, she covered the ground in methanol *cough* i think she was making something before we got here *cough cough*.", Reid added up.

Hotch nodded at their answer.

"Did you guys find anything?", Reid asked, his voice a bit hoarse.

"Well, we found five children upstairs, all dead.", Rossi sighed.

"What? But there weren't any children reported missing. How about the 5 victims, did you find them?", Morgan said, confuse.

"I don't know how to say this, but we believe that whatever she was making inside that garage must be responsible for turning 5 missing grownups into those kids we found.", Hotch shook his head lightly.

"Wait, you're saying that that woman actually made something that can turned adults into kids?", Emily asked incredulously.

"What are those guys doing here?", Reid nudged his head towards the fully anti-radiation clothed guys who was entering the garage.

"I don't know.", Hotch answered both of them, "But the case is finished, and Strauss had asked us to be back at Quantico by morning, it's time to leave.", he continued before walking away without waiting for any kind of responses.

The rest of the team said nothing as they followed their unit chief away. Although some of them can't help but to turn around couple of times just to make sure that there's nothing more to whatever happened there that day.

* * *

The flight on the jet had been uneventful, most of the team were bunked out along the ride. Reid laying on the couch as usual while the others slept on the seats, even Hotch was sleeping even though he did wake up somewhere in the middle of the ride.

As soon as the plane landed somewhere around 8 pm, the team scattered away, heading to their respective home.

"I'll see you guys in the morning.", Hotch said, getting bunch of yeah, sure, bye, and take care as replies.

* * *

Morgan flicked the lamp switch on. It had been one of those really confusing case for him. Sure they had gotten the unsub, well she killed herself, but they found out who she was so that's saying something.

"Those kids can't be the missing victims, i mean come on, that's logically impossible.", Morgan shook his head as he grabbed on a beer from his fridge.

Before he got a chance to gulp down the drink, everything around him started to spin. Morgan dropped down the bottle as he tried to grab on to the counter to prevent him from falling. He could hear Clooney's barking beside him but the sound just seems so blur somehow. Not just the sound, everything started to blur. Dark clouds were starting to cover his vision. He felt burned up and he was suffocating, his head hurts like hell. Seconds later, Morgan found himself falling unconscious to the ground.

* * *

As soon as Spencer reached his house he went straight to the bathroom and took a quick shower, then he went straight to bed. His head had been pounding mercilessly after the explosion, and covering it up from his team had made it more exhausting. It was just a mere headache, he got it all the time, so no, he would never told his team about it, the least thing he need is to feel babied.

Couple hours into the night, Spencer started to stir in his sleep. He kicked down the blanket as he kept on tossing around. He was starting to feel really hot, like he was being burned alive. He tried to muffle his screams but the feeling that his skins were being melted away had failed that. Spencer screamed in pain as he gripped the bed sheet tightly, he tried to open up his eyes, thinking that maybe it's all just a nightmare, but he couldn't. He was starting to suffocate, he was covered in sweat and the heat was now too much too handle. He reached his hand out for the phone on the bed side, but before he could, Spencer Reid fell unconscious.

* * *

**AN: **SOOOOO WAIT WHY AM I USING CAPS?! well anywayyy, there you go i guess (?) oh oh btw i forgot whether methanol was odorless or not so yeah none of the things said in this story are fact alright its all fiction x) anyway, the story is not beta and english is not my mother language, so if any of you find any kind of mistakes please do let me know so i can correct them x) DONT FORGET TO GIVE ME UR REVIEWS ALRIGHT HEHE ALL KIND OF REVIEWS ARE ACCEPTED x)

i'll see you guys on the next chapter x)


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer:** I still don't own the gube nor cm :")

**a/n:** Before we start, since Reid is 4, he's going to have difficulties on his speech. F would replace Th, L and R would be replaced by W, T would take S and C places. If some of his speech are still hard for u to catch up with just tell me, i would gladly explain it x) i don't really know how lisps are like in english so im so thankful that i've been given the permission to use the lisp in another deaged story by its author. And yes, im talking about Turning Back Time by maxandkiz, im sure you've read that one hehe x) 

* * *

Hotch glanced at the clock, it's already 10am, but he still hasn't seen two of his agents arrived for work yet. Of course Morgan had been late for a couple of times before, but never an hour late. And Reid? Everyone knows that that boy was almost never late, the only time he did was a long time ago, and it was because of his dillaudid problem, though Hotch and Gideon were the only ones who were aware of that. Just as he was about to call his agents, his phone rang out.

"Hotchner.", Hotch answered his phone.

"Hey Hotch, it's Morgan, umm listen could you maybe come by to my home like, right now?", Morgan voice came from the other line.

"Morgan? Is everything alright?", Hotch asked concerned when he heard how weird Morgan voice was.

"Yeah yeah everything's fine it's just, well, just come here as soon as you can alright? Please.", and with that Morgan hung up.

Confusion and worry flashed across Hotch face, Morgan didn't sound like himself, his voice was different. Not to mention that it was the first time Hotch has ever heard Morgan said please and sounded so lost at the same time. He quickly gathered his stuff and walked out of his office.

"Dave I'm going out for a little bit, call me if anything comes up.", Hotch said to Rossi before going straight to the lift.

"Yeah, sure.", Rossi replied to Hotch's leaving back.

"Is everything alright?", Emily asked when she returned from the kitchenette.

"I think so, yeah.", Rossi said unsure as he leaned closer to a table.

"Hey has anybody seen Spence?", JJ asked as soon as she entered the bullpen, "I've been looking for him since this morning and he's not answering his phone.", she continued sounding worried.

"Neither he nor Morgan have checked in yet. Maybe they both just overslept.", Emily reasoned from her seat.

"Well they did just get thrown to the ground by an explosion yesterday. Let's just wait here and do our job, I'm sure if there is something wrong, we'll be hearing from them soon.", Rossi smiled slightly, trying to calm both JJ and himself down. 

* * *

Bark! Bark! Bark!

"Clooney?", Morgan grunted softly.

Derek slowly pushed himself up. His head was aching, and he was sweating, which he found weird because he's pretty sure it's still cold outside.

Clooney was now growling at him. His barking sounded more angry and vicious, like the one he would use everytime he sees a stranger.

"Woah hey boy, you alright?", Derek tried to sound as calm as he can while his hand slowly approached Clooney.

"See it's me, aww was Clooney worried about me?", Derek sighed in relief when Clooney seemed more relaxed as soon as Derek pet him and rubbed him in his favorite spot.

When Derek made sure that whatever Clooney was having was no longer an issue, he started to get up. Before he got a chance to stand on his feet, he soon found himself falling back to the ground, something tripped him. Derek looked at his leg and he almost shouted in surprise. The sweat pant he had been wearing was now couple of inches longer than he remembered, it was making him unable to see his own foot. That's when he realized that the body fitted t-shirt he had wore the night before was also now a bit loose.

"No no no!", Derek exclaimed in panic as he clasped his mouth at the same time. He just realized then that his voice was higher than it was supposed to.

'This can't be happening.' he swore to himself.

He kicked down his pants and ran to the bedroom where a full length mirror is available. When Derek reached the mirror, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. There, in the reflection, stood a shorter version of himself. His head's no longer bald as slightly bit of hair are growing all around it. His muscles are still there but it had all been reduced to a smaller and slightly less firm version of itself. His goatee or whatever beard he had was all gone and the few wrinkles that used to be on his face were no longer visible.

Derek couldn't believe what he was seeing. He looks like a fudging baby!

"No no this can't be happening, no! My muscles.. it's gone, it's all gone!", Derek talked to the mirror, "And what the hell is wrong with my voice!", he shouted.

Morgan walked around in circles, his hands reaching for his head every now and then in frustration.

"Hotch.. I have to call Hotch.", Morgan suddenly stopped, he ran to the phone and dialed his boss's number.

"Hotchner.", Morgan heard his boss voice.

"Hey Hotch, it's Morgan, umm listen could you maybe come by to my home like, right now?", Derek tried to sound as calm as he can, hoping that his voice would sound more like himself if he said it calmer.

"Morgan? Is everything alright?", he sighed in relief when Hotch recognized him.

"Yeah yeah everything's fine it's just... well, just come here as soon as you can alright? Please.", Morgan can't help but to feel so lost and confuse as he hung up the phone.

20 minutes later Morgan found himself running to get the door.

"Morgan, you in there?", Hotch knocked again for the 2nd time.

Without replying Hotch, Morgan slowly opened the door for his boss to enter.

"What's wrong...", Hotch could felt the breath being knocked out of him when he laid his eyes on Morgan, "Morgan...?", Hotch asked even though he's afraid he already know the answer.

"Hi Hotch.", Morgan scrunched his face slightly in discomfort.

"How.. *cough* What happened?", Hotch tried to sound more stern and less shocked.

"I don't know man.. I, I was doing my usual thing last night, then out of nowhere this headache came, and before I knew it, everything's was already dark. When I woke up this morning, this, this happened.", Morgan gestured to himself, he was sounding more distress than he had before.

"Morgan calm down.", Hotch tried to assure his friend, "Do you remember anything else? Did you maybe come in contact with someone you don't know on the street?", he continued.

"No Hotch no, I went straight home from the airport, and I came in contact with no one but Clooney.", Morgan sat on the couch, burying his head on his hands.

"Morgan... How about yesterday, did anything else happen in the garage that you haven't told me about?", Hotch asked, seriousness filled his voice.

Morgan kept silent for awhile. He tried to recall everything that happened the other night. Every detail that might help him explain what had caused this nonsense.

"Well Reid and me entered the garage, and then the power was suddenly down so we took out our flashlight. Reid walked ahead of me, while I checked the corner near the door first.", Morgan paused, trying to remember more.

"And then?", Hotch urged his agent to finish his story.

"Reid was saying something about chemicals being boiled and these other things that were sitting around on the table. Then, then Sarah came out from the far corner near Reid holding a lighter. And then...", Morgan eyes shot up as realizations hit him.

"Hotch has Reid came for work yet?", Morgan stood up, his worried eyes meeting Hotch.

"No he hasn't.", Hotch was sounding less stern now and more worried, "Morgan, what happened.", he continued looking straight at Morgan.

"Hotch we got to go to Reid's!", Morgan said in panic as he reached for his now larger jacket and coat and went straight to the door.

"Morgan, what happened then?", Hotch grabbed Morgan by the arms before the teen got the chance to reach the door.

"Before Sarah light up the place, a boiling flask blew up, it threw solvent and white gasses everywhere. I think whatever inside that thing has hit us both and maybe caused this. Hotch, Reid was standing right beside that damned thing.", Morgan said as terror filled his eyes. 

* * *

Spencer really don't want to get out of his bed that morning. The nightmare he had the night before felt so real and his head's still aching quite badly. Let's just say he had seen far more better nights than the one he just had. Knowing that he still has a job to go to, Spencer reluctantly opened his heavy eyes. He turned his head away and looked at the clock that's hanging on his wall.

'10:30 am...? HALF PAST TEN ?!', Spencer went straight up when he realized how late he was. Ignoring the throbbing headache he has, he hurriedly tried to get out of bed, but soon Spencer found himself stumbled and fell with a loud thud to the ground instead.

Confusion soon filled him up, as not long after he found himself falling to the ground, Spencer could feel his eyes were getting moist and before he even realize it, tears was starting to fall. He can't believe he's crying over something so simple. He's an adult for God's sake. Spencer raised his arms, trying to wipe his tears. That's when he realized how big his pajama was now. He looked around and found himself surrounded by purple colored fabrics.

"Wat..", Spencer quickly raised both of his hands and covered his mouth. His voice sounded so high pitched and unlike him.

Using the extra fabric on his now no longer can be seen sleeve, Spencer wiped the tears off of his face. Any feeling that might have caused that tears was long gone. Instead he was now feeling cautious and was trying to understand what was happening. Spencer carefully stood up, kicking some of the fabrics away so that he won't fall again. He was now wearing nothing but his oversized pajamas shirt as he slowly made his way to the bathroom. Everything around him was now a lot more taller than he remembered. Even his head was only a slight taller than the bed. Spencer reached for the bathroom's handle and opened the door.

"O gweat, the miwow just had to be fat tall.", Spencer sighed when he looked up to see how tall the mirror was now for him.

Spencer looked around, trying to find something that might help him reached the mirror. He walked outside to his living room and went for the book covered chair on the corner. He tried to clean them up and put the books away. His small size was not helping at all, some of the books were very thick and heavy for him to lift and he was getting exhausted. After a lot of grumbling and time spent on removing the books from the chair, Spencer started to push the chair towards the bathroom. As soon as he made sure the chair was in the right position, Spencer climbed up and stood on the chair.

When Spencer saw himself on the mirror, mixtures of feelings rushed through him. He felt scared, terrified, confuse, angry, furious, lost all at the same time. He was looking straight at a four years old version of himself and for the first time in his life, he doesn't know what to do. Tears were starting to welled up again on his eyes.

"No, no I tan't twy again, I'm not a baby, tome on weid get howd of youwself.", Spencer furiously wiping off his tears.

A knock on the door snapped Reid out of his trance.

"Reid are you in there?", Spencer heard Hotch voice asking.

"Come on Reid, open the door for us.", Reid scrunched his face in confusion.

'Who's that?', he thought to himself.

Spencer went down from the chair and went to the door. He really needs someone right now, but he really don't want anyone to see him in such ridiculous state.

"Umm, umm, untle Thepentew itn't home wight now.", Reid blurted out in panic as he facepalmed himself at the same time.

'Stupid, I shouldn't have said anything!', Reid cursed inwardly.

"Uncle Spencer..?", Morgan looked at Hotch and shook his head in disbelief, "Reid I know that's you, open the door kid, don't make me kick it down.", Morgan was really going to kick the door down if Reid wasn't going to open it soon, and he can feel Hotch was agreeing with him.

"Wait.. is fat.. Mowgan?", Reid talked to himself, "Wat happened to his voice?", he scratched his head, confused.

"Reid, open the door please.", Hotch knocked again when Spencer didn't reply them.

"...Fine... But pwomise fat you won't waugh at me.", Reid exclaimed before opening the door.

"Yeah yeah just open it already.", Morgan said impatiently.

Spencer tiptoed on his feet and turned the lock open. He hid behind the door as he opened it slightly to let his two friends in.

"Reid, where are...", Hotch could feel his breath being knocked out of him for the second time that day.

"Mowgan?", Spencer eyes widen in surprise before he let himself let out a slight chuckle for the first time that day.

"Well look who's laughing now.", Morgan slightly smiled to covered up his worried face.

Morgan was glad he could made Reid smile even for a little, the boy's face had looked like hell when he and Hotch entered the room, there's no argument that the kid must've been crying. Even though Morgan had expected Reid to shrink just like him, he was not expecting to see him looked so, young.

"Sowwy..", Reid stopped chuckling when he remembered of the situation he was in.

"Reid.. how old are you?", Hotch can't help but ask when he saw how small and fragile the boy in front of him was, the big purple pajamas shirt was not helping at all.

"I don't know, awound fouw I guess.", Reid looked down as he made his way towards the couch and climbed it up.

"Pretty boy, you alright?", Morgan took the sit beside Reid and place his hand on Reid's shoulder.

"Awight?... Awight?! Mowgan do I wook wike im awight to you?!", Reid started to raise his voice, turning his body to face Morgan.

"I went to tleep in my 32 yeaw owd tewf, and wen I woke up fis mowning I wook wike fis! And if you haven't noticed, do you heaw how wi.. widi.. funny I tound? Yes I'm pewfect, fank you fow asking!", Reid was shouting now, he didn't know what has gotten into him but he was furious. He know neither of this are Morgan nor Hotch fault, but he just felt so frustrated and this current body of his is really lacking in emotion control, and he hated it.

"Reid.", Hotch called his youngest agent sternly, trying to calm him down.

Spencer turned his head and looked up at Hotch.

"I'm sowwy... it's just to hawd to tontwol anyfing wif fis body.", Reid sighed deeply.

"Hey, kid, have you seen me? Have you seen how ridiculous I look? And don't you realize how funny I sound too?", Morgan tried to make a joke on his self just so he could make his baby brother smile.

"Wel, you do wook a bit funny, and you sound weird.", Reid giggle slightly, "But at weast you'we not a baby.", he was back to sulking.

Hotch stared at Morgan and Reid. His mind taking him back to the room where he found 5 dead kids the other day. If the same drugs that decreased those people age and killed them in the process is the same one as the one that caused his agents to be young again, does that mean... Hotch shook his head, no, he will never let that happen. He glanced back again at his two agents who seemed to be deep in their own minds. Hotch was glad since it looks like neither Reid nor Morgan had realized the same thing he just did.

"I'm going to need to call the others, excuse me for a minute.", Hotch turned his back and walked towards the corner.

"Wait Hotch you tan't tall fem!", Reid called on his boss quickly, "I don't want fem to tee me wike fis!", his eyes pleaded.

Hotch sighed and put down his phone. He walked over to Reid and bent over so that his eyes were aligned with the young one.

"Would you tell me why you don't want the other to see you like this?", Hotch can't help but to use the tone he usually uses with Jack when he's upset.

"Tause, tause fey wiw waugh at me...", Spencer sighed, he felt really like a kid now.

"Reid, have either Morgan or me laugh when we see you?", Hotch asked, stern but nicely.

"No...", Reid looked away.

"And do you think either JJ, Rossi, Prentiss, or Garcia will laugh when they see you?", Hotch asked again.

"No...", Spencer paused and looked back to his boss, "Otay.. you tan tall fem.", he sighed.

"Thank you.", Hotch fought the urge to ruffle the boy's brown locks as he picked up his phone and dialed Rossi's numbers. 

* * *

**A/N:** well there you have it, chapter 2. What do you think? Am i moving too slow on the story? Should i skip some moments and just get to the points? hahaha xD anyway, your reviews will be hugely loved! see you on the next chap.

SpenceFTW: i can't send you a pm so, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! and yes, unfortunately i just noticed the strauss mistake after i posted it, thanks for pointing it up tho x)) Emily and teenage Morgan? now that's a very good idea haha xD


	3. Chapter 3

**disclaimer**: Nope, still own nothing.

**a/n**: just fyi, the story is set on season 9 but without Strauss being dead and without emily leaving for england. Dont get me wrong, i really love Blake and i also love JLH as Kate, but Blake felt too maternal u know? and we already have JJ for that, while Kate feels more like a really awesome bestfriend i guess? i dont really know her as we only have one season with her, and i'm really sad that she's leaving /sigh/ Kate was such a nice addition to the team T.T As for Emily, she gave a prankster sister vibe, and that's an addition this story needs, so yeah, continue on with the story...

* * *

"Why do you think Hotch wants to see us at Reid's?", JJ asked as she took a couple stuff out from the trunk.

"I don't know, but something is definitely going on. Morgan is already here with them.", Rossi said, locking the car behind him when JJ's done.

"Oh no, nothing's wrong with my junior g-man right?", Garcia spoke up.

"I guess we'll find out soon.", Rossi said as he knocked on Reid's apartment door.

Seconds later they found themselves face to face with their unit chief.

"Aaron, what's wrong?", Rossi asked when he saw how lost Hotch's eyes were.

"I can't explain it, you have to see for yourself.", Hotch said, moving out of the way so his team can make their way inside.

Emily, Garcia, JJ, and Dave soon felt the feeling Hotch had had twice that day, the feeling that their breath had been totally knocked out of them.

"Ummm Hotch, would you mind telling us what's going on here?", Emily exclaimed after a couple seconds of awkward silence, her eyes never leaving the two boys in front of them.

"Well... the kid is Morgan and the toddler is Reid.", Hotch gave out his best explanation.

"Hey! I'm not a kid!",

"Heyyy! im not a toddlew!",

Morgan and Spencer annoyed from their seat.

"Sorry..", Hotch said to the two.

Morgan and Reid looked up at the newcomers while the team stared back at the two in return.

" .God! You guys are soooo cute!", after successfully finding her voice again, Garcia practically ran and hugged the two boys tightly.

"Well it's nice to see you too baby girl.", Morgan hugged her back, feeling relieved that someone finally decided to break the silence.

"Gawcia.. tan't...bweath...", Reid muffled.

"Oh, oh im so sorry boy wonder.", Garcia quickly let go and couldn't help but smiled her brightest at Spencer.

"It's otay.", Reid smiled back shyly.

"JJ did you bring what i asked you to?", Hotch turned to JJ.

"Uh.. Yeah yeah, i was wondering why you'd asked me to bring this clothes, but i guess i know now.", JJ answered in a dazed, handing Hotch a black bag.

**(a/n: the clothes jj brought was the one Henry used when he dressed as Reid.)**

"Oh, oh, right, here's the waffles you asked us to buy.", Prentiss said after finally getting hold of herself and put down the brown paper bag she's been holding on the table.

"Alright Prentiss!", Morgan exclaimed happily as he bent forward. He had forgotten how hungry he was until he heard Prentiss said waffles.

"Here let me help you two cuties with that.", Garcia kneeled beside the table and started rummaging through the bag.

"Did you buy toffee?", Reid asked as he bent forward beside Morgan.

"Ah, im afraid not Reid, sorry.", Prentiss said.

"It's awight, i tould just mate one watew.", Reid said without looking up while the other adults in the room shared a knowing glance that they had to find the time to tell the kid that coffee would be off limit for him soon.

Garcia took some containers out from the bag. She poured the melted chocolates over the stacks of waffles and put it in front of Reid and Morgan.

"One for my hot chunks of sweetness, and one for my boy wonder.", Garcia said, serving the two hungry boys their breakfast.

"Fanks Gawcia!", Reid dug in happily.

"Mama, you're the best.", Morgan winked at Garcia before digging in.

"Sure thing my baby boys.", Garcia ruffled both of their hair, receiving small glares in return. Penelope smiled at how cute those small glares were as she watched them continuing their meals.

"Aaron, what's going on here? How did 'this' happened?", Rossi gestured his hand at the eating Morgan and Reid, still having a hard time to grasp the situation in front of him.

"I don't know, but from what Morgan had told me, it looks like they had been exposed to the same drugs that turned those 5 adults into kids.", Hotch explained to his team in a low voice so that neither Morgan nor Reid could hear him.

"But...",

"I know what happened next. I've called Strauss and she told me to take them back to Quantico as soon as possible.", Hotch cut Prentiss out.

"I take it Erin didn't take it to nicely?", Rossi stated matter of factly smirking, Hotch just shook his head in return.

"Do you think we could trust her?", JJ spoke up worried.

"I don't know, but if Sarah really did work for the government, then Strauss might know something that we don't.", Hotch said as he turned to look at the two boys.

Morgan was almost finished with his food, while Reid on the other hand, looked like he just somehow had a war with his waffles instead of eating them. His cheeks and mouth were all covered in chocolates, some of it even reached his neck. Garcia who sat beside him was busy wiping off the chocolate syrup from him while everytime she did so a small scowl and the words 'Top it Gawcia.' would came out of the boy's mouth. That didn't stop her tho, it only made her giggle happily and she would repeat her action every now and then. Morgan would occasionally glance at the two and chuckled himself.

"Are you finished?", Hotch asked when he saw that the two waffles containers were now empty, he received a small yeah and a slight nod as an answer.

"Good, we need to go to Quantico, Strauss wants to see you two.", Hotch looked at the two boys.

"You called Strauss?", Derek asked as Hotch nodded, "Does she say anything about our jobs?", he continued nervously.

"No, she said she need to see you guys first.", Hotch answered with a straight face, "Reid, these are Henry's clothes..."

"Henwy's cwothes? what's it doing hewe?", Reid eyed his boss suspiciously.

"For one you're going to need something to wear, and since..."

"You want me to ute my godton cwothes? Uh uh, no way!", Spencer cut out Hotch for the second time, shaking his head in rejection.

"Well, if you want to run around the bullpen wearing an oversized shirt that would look like a dress on you, be my guest.", sensing the tension's rising, Rossi spoke up with his casual face.

Reid stayed silent for a while. He looked up at Hotch and then at Rossi, both of them were looking back at him with their brows slightly raised, waiting for the boy's answer.

"Otay fine..", Reid sighed and stood up, "Give me fe bag.", Reid stuck out his hand at Hotch.

Hotch stayed silent and looked down at the boy.

"Wat? You taid we need to head back to Quantico wight? Jut let me take a quick towew and put on watevew it in fat bag, fen we'we good to go.", Reid exclaimed.

"Um Spence.. I don't think it's wise to let you take a shower by yourself considering that you are now, you know, 4 years old.", JJ said softly, bracing herself for the tantrum that will surely follow.

Anger and embarrassment soon filled Reid's eyes.

Garcia looked like she'd rather be somewhere else, Emily was anxiously waiting for anybody to calm Reid down, Morgan looked like he actually understand what Reid was feeling, and sorry was written all over JJ's face. Rossi looked at Hotch and the latter one nodded.

"Look Reid..", Hotch started.

"JJ i am 32 yeaws owd awight! I am not fouw! And im suwely as hewl touwd take a towew awl by mysewf!", Reid angrily pulled the bag from Hotch's loosen grip and half dragged it towards the bathroom, before slamming the door loudly on purpose.

Hotch was going to run after the boy before a hand stopped him.

"Let me handle this.", Rossi said before taking after Reid.

"Spencer? Could you open the door for me?", Rossi knocked on the bathroom door.

"Wat do you want Wossi?", Reid asked as he leaned his back on the door and crossed his arms. His head was counting statistics on how many children that died when they took either a bath or a shower alone. Well he's not a kid, but his height is and that's the problem.

The number he's getting was really not soothing.

"I just want to, you know, talk.", Rossi negotiated from the door, glancing back at his comrades who were all staring back at him.

After a few seconds of silence, a 'click' sound was heard. Rossi finally released the breath he wasn't aware he's holding in the first place.

"Wat do you want to tawk about?", Reid asked sighing, looking up at Rossi.

"Hmm, can we talk inside?", Rossi gestured towards the bathroom, "I don't like the crowds that are standing right behind me at the moment.", Rossi glanced at the team.

Reid gave Rossi a small nod and opened the door wider so that the man could enter.

"Thank you.", Rossi smiled and closed the bathroom door behind him.

"Now,", Rossi kneeled in front of Reid, "Why don't you take off your clothes while i prepare the water for your bath.", he smiled.

"Wossi.."

Rossi raised his hand, cutting Reid mid sentenced.

"You're embarrass i know, that is really understandable. If i were in your shoes, i would too. That's why i came up with an offer.", Rossi kneeled so that he and Spencer were eye to eye.

"Offew?", Reid whispered softly.

"Yes, it goes like this, I'm going to prepare the water while you take off your clothes, don't worry i'll be turning my back on you when it happen. Then, when you finished taking off your clothes you could use this towel here to cover yourself up and then signaled for me so i can turn back. After that i will lift you up and put you in the bath tub. And not to worry, i'll fill the tub with a lot of bubbles so you are safely covered. Then i will leave you and stared at the door until you're finished. When you're finished you'll holler and i would take you out of the bath while you are covered with the same towel as before, no getting out alone. Once i make sure that you're standing on a dry ground, i'll leave you alone so you can put on your clothes. Now, how does that sound?", Rossi looked hopefully at the kid.

Reid stared back at Rossi. Rossi's offer was really considerate and tempting, but Spencer really didn't want to be manhandled like a child so he's having a hard time answering the old man in front of him.

"Look Spencer, I know you think we're treating you like a child by not letting you take a shower by yourself, but we're not. We just don't want you to hurt yourself. You do realize that mentally you might be 32 but physically you're just 4 right? Tell me, what's the percentage of kids under 5 that got into an accident while taking their shower unsupervised?", Rossi looked straight at Reid's eyes.

"87.9%...", Spencer mumbled.

"Well?", Rossi asked again.

"..Otay..", Reid sighed and gave Rossi a smile small.

"Thank you. Kid you just made me talk a lot more than i usually do.", Rossi joked and patted Reid's arm before standing up and went to prepare the tub. Spencer grinned at the man.

"If you take a peek i'wl asked Gawcia to phototop you.", Reid said as he busy himself taking off his shirt.

"Scout's honor.", Rossi just shook his head and smiled as he poured the bubble soap on the tub and then mixed it up.

"Done!", Reid exclaimed behind him.

"Wait, just need to add a little more of that and... perfezionare!", Rossi stood up and turned back to see the towel covered Reid standing right behind him.

"A little warning next time.", Rossi said as he put his hand on his chest before picking the boy up and put him inside the bath. Reid giggled when he saw Rossi shocked face.

"Now i'll wait by the door, holler if you need anything. Remember, no going out alone.", Rossi said before getting up and went to stand by the door.

Spencer nodded then took the bath as quickly but clean as he could before covering himself with the now wet towel that he had used before.

"Wossi i'm done.", Reid called out after a couple of minutes.

Rossi turned around and walked towards the bath tub. He picked Spencer up from the tub before placing him on the floor. He plugged out the water on the tub and took a new dry towel from the hanger before handing it to Reid.

"Here dry yourself carefully with this, and then we can go to your bedroom where it's all dry so you can put on the clothes there.", Rossi said before turning around and Reid just nodded.

When Reid finished drying himself up, he wrapped himself with the towel and poked at Rossi's thigh.

"Finished? Let's go then.", Rossi moved forward and tried to pick up the boy.

"Umm Wossi, tan't i just wawk fewe?", Reid pleaded.

"Yeah, sure you can, just be careful alright.", Rossi ruffled the kid's hair before grabbing the clothed filled bag and opened the door for Reid.

* * *

"Sooo, Derek, how old do you think you are now?", Emily asked trying to defuse the tension as the other adults now turned to look at Morgan when Rossi closed the bathroom's door.

"Judging from this,", Morgan gestured to himself, "15 i guess.", he then sat on the couch.

"Aww so young.", Garcia squealed and sat beside him.

"Well, at least I'm not as young as pretty boy in there.", Morgan nudged his head at the bathroom.

"Morgan, how are you feeling?", JJ asked the still a bit lost looking teen.

"Honestly? I don't know.., I feel weird, and short. I mean, all this is logically impossible but it happened anyway.", Derek shook his head frustrated.

"I'm sure we'll find a way out of this soon chocolate thunder.", Garcia rubbed Morgan's back softly.

"I hope you're right baby girl.", Derek sighed while the rest of the team stared at him in pity.

"What do you think is going on in there right now?", Morgan tried to derive the topic from himself when he felt all eyes were on him as he nudged his head at the bathroom.

"I think Rossi succeeded in convincing Reid.", Emily answered as she remembered hearing the sound of water running from the bathroom not too long ago.

A couple of minutes later, the bathroom's door opened, Reid then stepped out from it and went straight to his room without looking up. Behind him, Rossi quickly raised his hand at his team when he walked out of the bathroom so that they know that he got this and they don't need to say anything towards Reid at the moment.

"I'll just put this right here and wait for you outside with the others alright?", Rossi put down the bag near the bed and walked towards the door.

"Hey Wossi..", Reid called out to him before he left, "Fank you.", he continued softly, smiling in gratitude.

"Anytime kiddo.", Rossi smiled back at Reid before closing the door behind him.

"What happened in there?",

"What did you tell him?",

"How did it all go?",

"You didn't do anything to him did you?",

"What is he doing now?",

As soon as Rossi closed the bedroom's door, the others bombarded him with questions.

"Everything went well, he's changing his clothes now.", Rossi answered shortly, raising both of his hands to sooth the team.

"And what do you mean by doing anything to him?", Rossi raised his eyebrows at Morgan. The latter just raised his hands in a surrendered gesture in return.

"Do you think he'll need help?", Prentiss asked no one in particular.

"No doubt, but you know Reid, he won't let us help him, even when he really needs it sometimes.", Morgan stated matter of factly.

Just then a loud thud came from inside the bedroom. A shouted of "I'm otay!" followed soon after. The rest of the team shared a glance, each of them sighing. JJ walked to the door and knocked softly.

"Spence? Do you need any help in there?", JJ asked, sounding as neutral as she could.

"Nope! I'wl be out in a minute don't wowwy.", Reid shouted as he jumped around trying to put his other leg into the pants.

Spencer was thankful that at least the clothes JJ brought doesn't look really childish. In fact it looks exactly like his only in smaller size. He also couldn't help but smile when he saw that JJ had brought him a couple pairs of socks so he could mix matched it himself later.

After successfully putting on his pants and tucking his shirt neatly, Spencer grabbed the tie and cardigan out of the bag. The cardigan wasn't a problem since just like the shirt, he just had to put in his arms and then buttoned it up, but the tie was a different story, since no matter how many times he tried, the knot was always wrong, well either that or it didn't get knotted at all.

"Aw tome on!", Spencer scowled as he unknowingly stuck out his tongue in concentration.

"Reid? Are you done? We really need to head back as soon as we can.", Spencer heard Hotch knocked on the door.

"Yeah yeah i'm done.", giving up, Spencer pulled the tie off of his neck and inserted it into his back pocket before grabbing his messenger bag.

"Wet's go!", Spencer exclaimed as soon as he opened the door.

Rossi and Hotch raised their eyebrows at the boy. Over at the couch Garcia and Morgan were trying their best to hold in their chuckle as Emily shook her head, slightly smiling, while JJ gave the boy a soft smile. The "neatly" tucked shirt and Reid's cardigan were all buttoned up the wrong way, and his brown hair was all over the place. The pants was the only thing that he put on the right way.

"Wat? It fere tomefing on my fate?", Reid rubbed his face as he felt all eyes were on him.

"Spence..", JJ kneeled in front of Spencer and reached her hand forward.

"JJ wat awe you...", Spencer stopped what he was about to say when he looked down only to realize how wrongly buttoned his clothes were.

"Fewe watn't any miwow in fe bedwoom.", Reid whispered as heat rose to his cheeks.

"It's okay, let me just help you a little with the buttons, can i do that?", JJ asked softly.

Feeling that he wasn't treated like a kid when JJ had asked his permission first before helping him, Reid gave JJ a slight nod and a small smile.

JJ smiled back as her hands moved to button Reid's shirt and cardigan the right way.

"There you go.", JJ exclaimed when she finished.

"Umm JJ... tan you...?", Reid slowly pulled the tie from his pocket and stretched his hand forward. He really hate to ask JJ for help but he got no other choice.

"Sure thing Spence.", smiling, JJ took the tie and placed it on Spencer's neck.

"Fank you.", Spencer gave JJ an embarrassed smile.

"Wait..," Garcia leaned forward and brushed the boy's messy hair with her hands.

"Would you look at that, Derek Morgan looks like Dr. Reid is giving you a run for your money.", Emily whistled jokingly when she saw how embarrassed Reid was after Garcia's sudden action.

"I don't know Prentiss, what do you say pretty boy? Should we head to a club and prove it?", Morgan chuckled and winked at his friend while Spencer's cheek were now slowly turning bright red.

"We tould(should) go now.", Reid said quickly and walked to the door as the rest of the team chuckled at the cute rosey cheeked toddler and followed after him.

* * *

**a/n:** If some of you felt that i've kinda neglected Morgan, well, i felt the same way and im so sorry T.T but dont worry, this writer has something up her sleeve for our lovely chocolate thunder hehehe x) anyway by this rate, this story could go into really lots of chapters considering how long i spent just on one moment xD is that alright with you guys?

**DREW, sldlovetv18, guest:** THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! i'm sorry i forgot to reply your review on the first chap T.T

**fishtrek**: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING AND FAVORITING THE STORIES! I really love that story too, i hope you'll enjoy this story as much as i'm writing it x) feel free to drop any opinions, or ideas on how the story should go x)

**AccalyaWolfriend:** THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! And can i just say, i just love the stories you've written, can't believe you're really here reviewing mine xD feel free to give me any of your opinion or ideas on the story, i accept any kind x) oh btw, cant wait for ur next update xD

**lovecriminsteam, guest:** ikr! i love little spencer too xD THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING BTW! hope you guys enjoy the chapter x)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** So sorry for the late update, i've just been so busy with prom and graduation, plus im not feeling so well this lately *sigh*. Im officially out of high school... Damn i feel old -3- well at least i graduate. Anyway pardon my rambling, continue on with the story 

* * *

The ride back to Quantico was really not an event that the team would want to repeat somewhere in the near future. By the time they reached the bullpen, Morgan and Reid were seriously grumpy, and the eyes that kept staring at them since they entered the building were not really helping. 

* * *

_"Is fat a boostew seat? What's a boostew teat do...", Reid spoke up when Hotch opened the SUV's door before realization hit him, "Oh no, no, no, no, I am not, i wepeat, not going to sit on fat fing!", Reid stopped on his track._

_"Come one pretty boy, it's just a booster seat. At least you'll be taller.", Morgan joked and patted the boy on the back._

_"Ha ha, vewy funny Mowgan.", Reid scowled, still not moving_

_"Reid..", Hotch was about to say something before Reid cut him out._

_"Fewe's fe Metwo. Wight! I tould just tate fe metwo, tee you guys fewe!", Reid turned around and started to walk towards the opposite direction before a hand grabbed him and lifted him up on the waist._

_"What fe..", Spencer turned his head to find Hotch carrying him towards the car, "Hotch what awe you doing! Put me down!", Spencer struggled on Hotch's grip as heat rose to his cheeks._

_"I'm sorry Reid, but we really don't have time to argue right now.", Hotch said calmly as he tried to buckle the struggling embarrassed toddler on the booster seat._

_"Hotch top it!", Reid kept struggling as Hotch chose to ignore the young agent's plea and finished buckling him up._

_Garcia wanted to stop her boss, but she didn't dare to. Emily, JJ, and Rossi decided that it's better to let Hotch handle this with the kid because they're afraid they don't know how much time they have left if their early deductions were right._

_"Come on kid, relax, it'll just be for couple of minutes.", Morgan tried to reason with the boy._

_"Eaty fow you to tay!", Reid barked at Morgan, "Tome on! Why won't fis fing tome woose! ", Reid continued to himself as he struggled with the belt on the seat and occasionally curse when it still won't budge. Hotch closed the car's door and turned towards the rest of the team._

_"Let's go.", Hotch exclaimed shortly._

_"I'll drive!", Morgan shouted a little too quickly._

_The adults sighed and shared a knowing glance in silence. This was going to be a long day._

_"Morgan, you can't drive.", JJ broke the silence._

_"What? Why? I'm pretty sure I still have a valid license in my wallet.", Morgan started to argue._

_"Yes, but you said you're 15 now, so that license is currently invalid.", Rossi stated matter of factly._

_"No no, it's bad enough that i shrank, you can't take driving away from me too, uh uh, no way. Hotch come on man, help me out here.", Morgan turned to Hotch, pleading._

_"I'm sorry Morgan, but Dave's right, you're underage. Now let's go, we've spent too much time here.", Hotch quickly turned around and walked towards the driver seat, leaving no place for the teen to argue._

_"Bu.. but..",_

_"After what he did to boy wonder, I think it'd be better if you listen to him for now hot chocolate.", Garcia looked at Morgan softly and rubbed his back._

_"...Whatever.", as his emotion got the better of him, Morgan roughly shrugged Garcia off and went in the car._

_Taken aback by Morgan's new attitude, Garcia gaped and stared at the leaving teen._

_"Garcia..", JJ called and approached her._

_"My chocolate thunder is mad at me.", Garcia said sadly._

_"Penelope, I'm sure Derek didn't mean to do that.", JJ tried to ease Garcia, rubbing her back in comfort._

_As Garcia kept whispering to herself on what did she do that made Morgan mad at her, JJ led the tech analyst towards the other suv._

_"I think I better go with Hotch.", Emily said to Rossi._

_"Yeah, good choice, you do that.", Rossi patted Emily on the shoulder before walking away.  
_

* * *

_"Ha ha, isn't Kawma a wovewy bitch.", Spencer teased Morgan as soon as the teen entered the car._

_"Shut up kid.", Morgan barked back angrily._

_"Hey, you tawted it.", hearing the angry tone, Spencer felt his own temper raising and challenged the annoyed teen._

_"No i didn't.",_

_"Uh, yes you did.",_

_"Did not!",_

_"Did to!",_

_"Did not!",_

_"Did to!",_

_"Did not!",_

_"Did to!",_

_"Morgan, Reid!", Hotch raised his voice from the driver seat, "Please, this is not the time to fight.", he continued with a stern voice._

_"Is everything alright?", Emily asked as soon as she felt the tension when she entered the car._

_Hotch glanced at the rear view mirror as Morgan and Reid decided to share one last glare towards each other before falling into silence and turned their face away to the window._

* * *

"I'm going to talk to Strauss. Morgan, Reid.", Hotch said when they reached the bullpen before walking towards Strauss's office as the grumpy looking Morgan and Reid followed behind.

"Did something happen?", JJ quickly turned to Emily when the three guys were out of earshot.

"Reid and Morgan fought in the car.", Emily shook her head, "They decided to mock each other about being on the booster and not being able to drive, Hotch had to raise his voice to make them stop.", she continued sighing.

After hearing Emily's statement, the rest of the team turned their head and stared at their boss and fellow agents leaving behind. Each of them lost in their own thought. 

* * *

"Strauss.", Hotch knocked on the chief's office.

"Come in.", Strauss looked up from her work as her eyes wondered to the two shrank agents.

"Agent Morgan, Dr. Reid.", Strauss greeted the two after a moment of strained silence.

"Strauss.",

"Ma'am.",

Morgan and Reid greeted back.

"*cough* Well, it wasn't easy but I finally got hold of the ones who handled Sarah Jones's case and her old workplace. They are sending some people from Fort Detrick to analyze the whole situation as we speak. We should be expecting them real soon.", Strauss informed the three agents in front of her.

"Sarah Jones worked for Fort Detrick? Strauss, the thing she was making in that garage was the same thing that she used to work on in her old workplace. Now, I know it's not just me, cause what the hell is the government doing making something that can decreased someone's ages?!", Morgan asked, not realizing the slip of curse he let out in his words.

"I'm sorry Agent Morgan, but that is classified.", Strauss answered with authority.

"Classified? Erin, two of my agents were directly affected by what Sarah and her co-workers were making, I think we deserve to know whatever the causes are.", Hotch reasoned.

"Aaron, when I said classified it also means I don't know. They were not willing to give me any further information over the phone, I was hoping that they will give us full details once they've seen the whole situation directly.", Strauss replied as the three agents answered her with silence, each of them feel relieved knowing that at least their section chief felt as curious as they were.

"Now, about your jobs. Looking at you two, we don't think it is wise to have you working on cases for the time being, so...",

"Wait, Strauss, you can't actually be saying we couldn't keep our job?", Morgan stressed out.

"Agent Morgan it would be really appreciated if you didn't cut me while i was talking, but yes, since you two are minors now, the bureau decided to give you some time off until the whole situation is figured out.", Strauss said sternly.

"Umm ma'am, we might wook wike tids now, but we awe stiwl mentawy aduwts. We stiwl howd knowedge about evewyfing we need to towve tases. I fow once stiwl have my eiditic memowy. To tewnichwy we awe stiwl ewigibwe and fuwwy tapabwe to do ouw job.", Reid reasoned.

"Reid is right, the BAU can't afford searching and evaluating two agents at once.", Hotch spoke up.

"Agent Hotchner, it is in my best interest to see that the BAU can stay as it is, but the stakes are too high here, we can't afford to be hold responsible for any accidents or injuries that might occur to minors in this kind of jobs, you know better than anyone on how dangerous this jobs could get.", Strauss looked at Hotch straight in the eye, hoping that she could knock some sense into the latter.

"Wif awl due wespect ma'am, if i wemembew cowectwy, and i awways do, fe five victims who wewe tuwned into tids ended up dead. And if what taused fat taused fis too,", Reid paused and gestured to himself, "Fen fat means, even wifout having me and Mowgan out on fe fiewd, we would stiwl ended up...dead.", Reid whispered the last part softly.

Hotch looked down at the boy. He should've known that if he and the others could realized the elephant's in the room, the genius would've realized it as well. Aaron wanted to say something to Reid when the kid had said the word 'dead' that easily, cause by any means, he would never let that happen. But Hotch knew that even he was lost on what to do at that moment, and he hated himself for it. Hotch turned to Morgan. He could tell that the teen was having the exact same thought as their youngest agent.

"You know, Reid's right, either way we'd ended up dead. Well, at least if we die when we're working on a case it would be more honorable than dying while waiting and doing nothing.", Morgan shrugged, trying his best to hide the anxious feeling he felt inside.

"Morgan..",

"Excuse me ma'am? The people from Fort Detrick are here.", Hotch got cut off when Anderson knocked and informed the chief.

"Sooner than expected.", Strauss said to herself, "Well send them in.", Strauss stood up from her seat before walking towards the front of her desk.

"Section Chief Strauss? I'm Dr. Singer, this is Dr. Campbell, we used to work with Sarah Jones at the Biological Weaponry division in Fort Detrick , the rest of people from our division are waiting outside as we speak.", a middle aged man with strays of grays on his head shared a handshake with Strauss. A nervous looking man, who looks like he's in his mid thirties with a very thick glasses covering almost half of his face followed after him.

"Yes, nice to meet you Dr. Singer, Dr. Campbell.", Strauss greeted both of them before directing their attention to the 3 agents in the room.

"This is our unit chief SSA Hotchner, SSA Morgan and Dr. Reid.", Morgan and Hotch reached their hands forward while Reid only gave them a small awkward smile and waved his hands.

Singer fell silent when his eyes looked at the two agents. Campbell who hasn't said a word since he entered the room tried to cough away his shock.

"Well since time is of the essence, Anderson could you lead these two doctors to the room we've prepared for them so they can analyze Agent Morgan and Dr. Reid immediately.", Strauss broke the silence and turned to the young man who's standing by the door.

"Yes ma'am, this way Doctors, Agents.", Anderson led the way for the others to follow.

"Yes, thank you.", Singer said after finally finding his voice before he went after Anderson as his younger companion followed behind him while moving his sight back to the ground.

Morgan shook his head at the younger doctor attitude as he walked after them. Typical geniuses he thought. Reid followed behind him before stopping midway and turned around to look at his boss when he didn't feel Hotch move.

"Hotch, you'we not toming?", he asked the older man.

Reid tried to hide his uneasy feeling away but his eyes betrayed him as Hotch could saw fear crossed the young doctor eyes. Spencer knew he already has Morgan with him, but he couldn't help but felt like Morgan's still mad at him, so he was hoping maybe Hotch could accompany him.

"Agent Hotchner and I still have something we need to discuss, we'll be with you once we're finished.", Strauss answered for the man.

"Oh... Otay..", Reid eyes shone with disappointment. He slumped down his shoulders before turning to walk away.

"Erin..", Hotch started after they were both left alone in the room.

"Morgan and Reid just went through something no one could ever imagine, and at this moment their jobs might could be the only thing that could keep them feel normal..",

"Aaron i know you're worried about them, believe me, i am too, but to let them do their jobs after seeing them at their current circumstances, it's not logical.", Strauss cut the younger man off.

"I know it doesn't make sense, but you heard what Reid said, and i know you think his argument wasn't fully wrong. Look, I don't want them to be working on cases too, believe me, but I know my team, and if letting them keep their jobs might came back to haunt me later, i am willing to take that chances.", Hotch stood on his ground as he stared at Strauss.

Strauss sighed. She's been working with Hotch for too long she knew that this argument would never end if the unit chief doesn't get what he wants for his team.

"I'm going to give you and your team one week off. Use it to think this through and discuss it with them. I expect to hear the final decision next week. If I couldn't, maybe your team could knock some sense into you. It is not a vacation so keep your phone available at all times.", Strauss shook her head slightly in frustration.

"No!",

Before Hotch got a chance to reply Strauss, a high pitched shriek erupted throughout the bullpen. 

* * *

****

**a/n:** Once again im so sorry for the late update, and im sorry if this chapter's really boring T.T it's kind of a filler chapter u know? the chapter that needs to be there even though it's not as entertaining as the others, yeah something like that (?) Anyway, dont forget to follow/favorite/review hehe x)

**p.s:** can anyone guess where did i get the name for the doctors? Hehehhee

**p.s2**: to explain Morgan's action, well, he's a hormonal teenager, so yeah, he'll have his temper.

**Thank you some much for all your kind reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n:** I am so so so happy right now! When i received the notice of the story followers i saw my fav author in there hihihi xD Anyway, like the usual, i hope you guys will enjoy this chap and please don't be afraid to send in your personal opinion or constructive criticism... is that how you say it? 

* * *

"Dr. Reid, please have a sit.", Dr. Margaret Evans, the woman companion of Dr. Singer and Campbell, smiled at the agent before moving further into the room to put the silver briefcase she's been holding down on a table.

Spencer gave the woman a small nod and climbed up on a chair. He was feeling rather uneasy. The people from Fort Detrick had decided that it was best to analyze him and Morgan separately. The senior man, Dr. Singer, and two other males, had gone with Morgan to the room right next to the one he's currently occupying. As for him, Spencer got the nervous looking doctor whose last name he remembered as Campbell, a European middle aged man who smelled like soap, and a kind looking blonde haired lady who had been giving him pitiful eyes since the moment she laid eyes on him.

Margaret pulled one of the chairs and sat right in front of Reid. Dr. Campbell and the other man busy themselves with setting up the things from the briefcase.

"Good afternoon Dr. Reid, my name is Dr. Evans, but you can call me Mary. You already know Dr. Campbell, and the one beside him is Dr. Adler.", Mary introduced her colleagues to the young agent.

"Can you tell me your full name?", Mary decided to continue with the question when Spencer didn't say anything.

"It's Supewvisowy Speciaw Agent Doctow Spencew Weid.", Reid emphasized his title as he was annoyed with the babying tone that the woman in front of him was using.

"That's quite an impressive title for a young man.", noticing the little glare the agent gave her, Mary decided to change her tone, "Birthday?", she continued as she wrote down what Reid had told her.

"Otobew 9th, 1981.", Reid answered the lady.

"Age?",

"32 years and 10 days.",

... 

* * *

"So not long after you and Dr. Reid ran out from the garage, it blew up?", Dr. Singer asked once again as he wrote the statement down.

"Yes, that's right.", Morgan gave the man a nod.

"And the only contact you had with Sarah's work was when one of the flask ruptured and you inhaled the gas that came from it?", Dr. Singer looked up from his paper.

"Well, it's not like I want to, but yeah.", Morgan answered. He was somehow annoyed by the man's question

"Did any of the solvent hit you directly on your skin?",

"No... I don't think it did.", Morgan paused for awhile before answering.

"Did any of it hit Dr. Reid?",

"It's possible... I mean, Reid was standing right next to it.", Morgan's mind unconsciously flew back to the fight he had with his baby brother this morning.

"Okay, thank you. That would be all. Now if you may, we want to take a sample of your blood to be taken back to the lab for analysis.", the doctor stood up and went towards the table where two of his colleagues were standing.

"Yeah, sure.", Morgan rolled up his right sleeve and held out his arm.

Dr. Singer came back with a syringe on his hand. He pulled up his chair besides Morgan and began taking his blood. As Dr. Singer reached out his hand to take a cotton and adhesive tape from his colleague to cover up the wound, a loud cry came from the other room.

"Reid...", Morgan quickly pulled the half inserted syringe out of his arm and ran to the door. 

* * *

"Campbell, Adler, please be a little more gentle, he's just a boy.", Mary glared at her two colleagues. "Dr. Reid, please calm down. We just need to take a little sample, please calm down..", Mary sighed deeply as she hated herself for agreeing to her colleague's method just so they could take some blood sample.

"What the hell do you guys think you're doing?!", Morgan furiously asked as he barged the door.

One man was holding the struggling Reid down on the chair while the other one, Dr. Campbell, was holding his baby brother's arm out roughly. Panic was written all over the little boy's eyes as frightened tears ran down his face like waterfalls.

"Mowgan.", Reid whispered in a scared tone.

Morgan strutted forward and grabbed Dr. Campbell on the collar. Without thinking, he punched the doctor across the face, sending him tumbling backwards. Sensing the temper, Mary quickly moved away with Dr. Adler following her action and let go of Spencer.

Sending his best glare at the other two, Morgan kneeled down in front of Reid.

"Pretty boy, you okay?", Morgan asked the frightened boy as he realized what may had caused his bestfriend to be so terrified.

When Morgan kneeled in front of him, Spencer didn't say anything. He just lunged forward and hugged the older man tightly. He buried his face on his surrogate older brother shoulder and continued to cry on. The memories of him being shot up with Dillaudid by Tobias Hankel in the shack came haunting back.

Morgan was a little surprised when Reid hugged him, but then he realized that with the body and emotion of a toddler, Reid must've been so scared and couldn't control his reaction. Morgan rubbed Spencer's back softly as he stood and lifted him up.

"What happened here?", Hotch asked, panic was on his voice.

Strauss was standing behind him, her eyes demanding answers. And so does JJ, Rossi, and Emily, who looked like they would pulled out their gun if they'd hear any answer they don't like. Garcia was standing nearest to the door, looking like she wanted to cry when she heard the crying sound Reid was making.

"Why don't you ask them.", Morgan said coldly, sending one last glare at the three doctors before heading out of the room with the still crying Reid on his arms. 

* * *

After spending a couple of minutes in the conference room, Spencer finally calmed down a little. He pulled up his head off of Morgan's shoulder and looked at the older boy.

"You tan put me down now Mowgan.", Spencer said in between sniffles as he rubbed his now puffy red eyes.

"You sure?", Morgan looked at the boy.

Spencer answered him with a little nod.

"Okay then.", Morgan reluctantly put the boy down on one of the chair.

Derek went to the coffee table and poured a glass of water.

"Here, drink this.", he put down the glass in front of the boy before taking a seat himself.

"Fank you Mowgan.", Reid gave him a small smile before taking a small sip.

"Anytime.", Morgan smiled back.

"Tobias Hantew.", Reid whispered softly after seconds of silence, "It used to be much easiew to wepwess fat memowies..", he continued.

"Hey, it's alright, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to.", Morgan reached out his hand and rested it on Spencer's shoulder.

"Excuse me boys, can I come in?", JJ knocked on the opened the door and walked in before Spencer got to say anything.

"Umm Morgan, do you think I can talk to Spence alone for a minute?", JJ asked as she smiled softly at the teen.

"Yeah sure.", sensing what JJ might want to talk about, Morgan stood up from his seat, "I'll see you later pretty boy.", he ruffled Reid's hair slightly before heading out the door.

"I need to give fem fe bwood sampwe don't I?", Spencer asked even though he already knew the answer.

"I'm so sorry Spence, I wish there were some other way, but they need to analyze you immediately and they need your blood for that.", JJ smiled sadly.

"...Otay.", Spencer whispered softly, darting his eyes to the ground.

JJ said nothing and stared at the boy. Without looking at his face, she knew Spencer was hiding the fact that he's scared. JJ reached her hand forward and moved the strays of hair from the boy's face lovingly.

"Hey, you don't have to do it alone,", JJ softly lifted Spencer's face up to look at her, "I'm pretty sure 'someone' would love to accompany you.", JJ turned her head to the door where the eavesdropping Morgan had been standing.

Morgan sheepishly grinned at the blonde agent. 

* * *

"Could you put your arm out please Dr. Reid?", Mary asked softly.

Spencer had chosen Mary when Hotch asked him which doctor he would let to take his blood. When Morgan curiously asked why, Spencer had simply answered "Betause she's a femawe."

Reid reluctantly put his right arm forward. His eyes stared at the syringe that Mary was holding near his arm.

"Hey pretty boy, did you hear? They're making a new Stars Wars movie.", Morgan distracted the boy to look at him instead of the syringe.

"Fey'we mating a new Staw Waws movie? Weawy?", Reid turned his head and stared at Morgan with wide eyes.

"Yeah, haven't you seen the trailer?", Morgan smiled as he felt relieved that his distraction was working.

"What's a twaiwew?", Reid scrunched his face.

"All done.", Mary exclaimed before Morgan got a chance to reply Spencer as she stood up and sent the teen a grateful smile, "Me and my colleagues will take this back to the lab and we will inform you of the result immediately... and Dr. Reid, please forgive our earlier action.", she continued before heading out of the conference room.

Reid nodded, giving the doctor a small smile.

Seconds after Mary left, the rest of the BAU members entered the conference room. Garcia was trying her best not to run and hug her hot chocolate and baby genius as each of them took their respective seat.

"Strauss is giving this unit a week off..",

"Strauss gave us a vacation?", Emily asked dumbfounded, cutting Hotch off.

"No. She expects us to be available at any time, so make sure you're always reachable. Anyway, she's giving us time to discuss how the BAU will continue to operate with the current circumstances." Hotch explained.

"So me and Reid got to keep our job?", Morgan asked, a small smile playing on his face.

"Yes..",

"Alright! Thanks man! I know I could always count on you!", Morgan unconsciously hugged Hotch in excitement.

When the room fell silent, Morgan was finally aware of his action. He quickly let go and look away in embarrassment.

"Sorry..", Morgan's voice was barely audible as JJ and Emily shared a glance and chuckled.

"Hmm, now why haven't I heard the sound of an excited genius?", Rossi turned his head to where Reid was sitting.

Following the senior agent's action, the others turned their head towards their youngest. They couldn't help but smile when they saw that Reid was trying his best to keep his eyes opened as a big yawn escaped his mouth.

"Huh? What?*yawn*", Reid asked in a slurred voice.

"Awww, I think someone needs a nap.", Emily spoke up.

"*yawn* No, I *yawn* don't.", Reid replied as he tried to open his heavy eyes as big as he can.

"Garcia, why don't you take Morgan and Reid home first, the rest of us will be with you once we're finish.", Hotch turned to the 'still fawning over Reid's cuteness' tech analyst.

"Oh yes sir, I can do that! But umm, whose house do I take them to sir?", Garcia asked.

"What do you mean whose house baby girl? Of course me to mine and Reid's to his..", Morgan said before giving a pause, "Wait.. We can't leave a four year old alone in an apartment.", he continued as he scrunched his face.

"Hey! *yawn* Heawd fat!", Reid tried to give a glare with his sleepy eyes.

"You know Derek, I don't think we can leave a 15 years old alone too.", Emily exclaimed smirking.

"What? But I'm... no... wait...", Morgan stuttered.

"Looks like someone just dug their own grave.", JJ chuckled.

"Well...I can't leave Clooney alone.", Morgan gave out his last fight as he crossed his arms.

"Well, I have a mansion, and I'm pretty sure Mudgie wouldn't mind the company.", Rossi smirked from his seat.

"You sure about this Dave?", Hotch asked on what the senior agent was implying.

"Yeah, I've got plenty of rooms, don't worry about it.", Rossi said casually.

"Oh come on! Pretty boy, help me out here.", Morgan turned to his fellow comrade before he ended up sighing with a smile.

Spencer Reid had succumbed into his sleepiness and fell asleep on the chair. His head rested uncomfortably on the solid armrest as the rest of his body was posed in a fetus position.

The team hadn't realize how small Reid was for a 4 years old until they saw how tiny and fragile the boy looked in contrast to the chair he was sleeping on.

"Rossi's mansion it is then.", Morgan sighed again as he walked over to where the toddler was sitting and lifted him up, resting the boy's head on his shoulder.

Reid stirred for a moment before falling back asleep without opening his eyes.

"Let's go then.", Garcia said with a touched smile across her face when she saw the scene in front of her.

"Hey Morgan.", Rossi called out when Garcia, Morgan, and the sleeping Reid were at the door, "Try not to break anything.", he continued with a sarcastic smile.

"Now why would I do that.", Morgan smirked before turning back and walked away.

"JJ, Prentiss, I want you guys to go to the mall and get some clothes for Morgan and Reid.", Hotch ordered the two female agents.

"You want me shopping for their clothes? This should be fun.", Emily smirked as she stood up and followed JJ walked out of the room.

"There's a reason why I'm sending you two instead of Garcia. Don't make me regret it.", Hotch added before the two agents left.

"Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on her.", JJ gave a betraying smile as she patted Emily's back before finally leaving the conference room.

"I'm definitely praying for our two shrank agents.", Rossi said as he stared at JJ's and Emily's leaving behind, in which they looked like they're dancing in excitement.

Hotch just shook his head and gave a small smile. 

* * *

**a/n:** Ugh I'm trying too hard to make everything make sense, I hope I'm not boring you guys with it -3- I'll try my best with the next one.

**p.s for justsaying (guest):** If you're still reading this story, I'm so glad and thankful to have received such review. I'm so sorry for not using the right punctuation and grammar. I'm trying my best to correct any mistake I've made, but since it's me correcting myself, I don't think it'll be much different. I'm doing as much research as I can to help me imrpove my writing and english, I hope you'll understand and still find this story interesting despite all the mistakes :)


	6. Chapter 6

**a/n:** So... I'm experiencing my, not so first, writer's block .ha :") I mean I know how the story goes, it's all here in my head, but I just don't know how to write it well enough so you guys can enjoy it you know. In times like this, I wish you could all just read my thought so I don't have to make you guys wait for an update /sigh/

**warning: a curse word that rhymes with luck.**

* * *

"Hey JJ, why don't you go to the kid's section and pick something up for Reid, I'll take care of Morgan.", Emily spoke up as her eyes already wandered to scan the teenager's section.

"You sure?", JJ turned to her friend.

"Yeah yeah, I'll see you later.", waving her hand nonchalantly at JJ, Emily left the blonde agent alone.

"O..kay.", JJ said weirdly before she went off to the kid's section.

Half an hour later, Emily was already making her way through the kid's section looking for JJ. Her right hand carried two large bags while the other one held the smaller version of the same bag. After a couple of minutes, Emily finally found her friend still rummaging on some kind of pajamas piles.

"Hey.", Emily called out once she's near.

"Oh hey, finished already?", JJ replied without looking at her.

"Yeah, they don't really sell Morgan's style here.", Emily shrugged coolly.

"Really? What did you get him then?", JJ gave Emily a suspicious glance.

"Ohh, you'll see.", Emily smirked as JJ raised her eyebrows at her friend before going back to the piles.

"What are you doing by the way?", Emily asked the blonde curiously.

"You see this?", JJ lifted up a piece of clothes she's been holding.

"Uh huh..", it was Emily's turn to raise her eyebrows at what JJ was holding.

"Yeah well here's the thing, I've been dying to buy this clothes but I never really got the chance to, now Henry's already too big and this is the biggest size they have...", JJ said somehow frustrated.

"And..?", Emily smiled, knowing exactly where her friend was going.

"Would Spence kill me if I bought this for him?", JJ stared at Emily innocently.

"Kill? Maybe, but I'll be more worried on how are we going to make him wear it.", Emily reasoned.

"I know.. Wait.. Did you just say we?", JJ lightened up at her friend's word.

"Yup, I don't really have a fetish for cute things, but I'd definitely kill to see little Reid wearing one of those. So if you are going to buy that," Emily pointed her eyes at the piece, "You can count me in.", Emily grinned at JJ, who replied her with a wide smile.

* * *

Garcia ran as quietly as she could towards the door. Both of her babies are sleeping and if the ringing doorbell woke them up, she will surely let out her wrath at whoever it was on the door.

"Would you keep it down.", Garcia whispered quickly as soon as she opened the door.

"Sorry?", Emily offered confusedly, sharing a glance with JJ.

"I'm sorry. It's just, Morgan is sleeping and my chocolate thunder had been so grumpy with the whole not living at his house thingy. He also said, and I'm quoting him here 'Why the hell does old man Rossi doesn't have any food around here?! I'm fckin starving!'. So either you two brought food or willing to face the grumpy version of Derek, I'd rather have him asleep for now. Don't get me wrong, I love him but he's really starting to make me go nuts!", Garcia spluttered in one breath.

"Penelope, breath. You need to calm down okay.", Emily rubbed the babbling agent's back softly as they walked inside.

"And don't worry, we figured you guys would be hungry so we brought you some late lunch.", JJ smiled at her fellow blonde as she raised a Burger King's bag.

"Yes! Yes! Jennifer Jareau have I ever told you how much I love you!", Garcia exclaimed with a bright smile.

"How's Reid?", Emily asked as they reached the mansion's kitchen.

"Oh, my baby genius had been nothing but an angel! He's been sleeping so soundly with that cute little face of his. I even heard my chocolate thunder silently admitting that my junior g-man is cute! Look, look! I'm so going to put these in an album!", Garcia shoved her phone to her two fellow agents.

Emily and JJ couldn't help but smile when they went through the pictures in Garcia's phone. Garcia wasn't kidding when she said Reid was cute. In the photos that Garcia took, Reid's face looked so peaceful. He's curled up in one of Rossi's couch as a medium sized blanket hanged loosely over his shoulder. Spencer's head rested on sleeping Morgan's thigh. His brown locks tucked messily behind his ears. And the thing that made Emily and JJ smiled the widest was the fact that their resident genius was sucking his right thumb while he half hugged one of Morgan's arms.

For all those years JJ and Emily knew Reid, never once had they ever seen their youngest agent looked so peaceful. Every time the older version of Reid was asleep, he would occasionally had these nightmares which will make him looked so terrified while sleeping. Well it's either that or he'll scrunched up his face like he was thinking while closing his eyes. Seeing Spencer like that had actually made JJ and Emily felt thankful that this whole thing happened for a moment.

"What's with the bags?", Garcia asked, finally noticing the bags JJ and Emily had settled on the floor.

"Oh, Hotch asked us to buy some suitable clothes for Morgan and Reid.."

"YOU GUYS WENT SHOPPING FOR THE BOYS WITHOUT ME..", Garcia accidentally shouted when she heard JJ's answer.

"Garcia.", Emily reminded her.

"Right, sorry, but why would you guys went shopping without me.", Garcia frowned sadly, "There's so much thing I want to buy for them! Do you know, they sell these little coats and these little hats and these little sneakers..."

"Garcia.", Emily stopped her spluttering friend, "Don't worry, we didn't buy that much okay. You still can buy them more of those little clothes you just talked about.", she reached out her hand to pat Garcia on the arm.

"Guys? What awe we doing in Wossi's house?", Reid suddenly showed up as he yawned and fisted his eyes.

The three girls abruptly turned their heads when they heard the 4 year old who's now standing by the fridge.

"Hey Spence. We didn't hear you there, did you have a nice nap?", JJ smiled at the boy.

Before Spencer could answer the question, his stomach growled loudly. The boy widened his eyes as his cheeks turned rosy.

"Sowwy..", he whispered embarrassedly.

"What for? Come on, take a seat, JJ and I bought some burgers before we got here.", Emily chuckled when the embarrassment on the boy's face quickly turned into a happy grin in just mere seconds.

Without saying anything, Spencer went forward and climbed on one of the chair. JJ had to stop herself from reaching out to help the boy up before realizing that Spencer wouldn't want her to. When Spencer finally seated up, he let out a big sigh. His current height was really starting to get on his nerve. Spencer could barely look over the table now that he's in a sitting position.

"Oh gweat!", Spencer grumbled.

"We could use some pillows to.."

"No, it's awight.", Spencer cut Emily off, he moved and was now kneeling on the chair instead of sitting on them.

"Reid?!", this time, it was Morgan's turn to suddenly show up with a frantic expression on his face.

"Oh Mowgan! Tome hewe, JJ and Emiwy bwought food!", Spencer turned his head and waved at Morgan, not really catching the older boy's expression.

Derek let out a big sigh. He had panicked when Reid wasn't there when he woke up. Bad thoughts about what could've happened to his surrogate baby brother had made Derek ran around Rossi's mansion frantically looking for the toddler.

"Awe you awight? You wook wike you've just seen a ghost.", Spencer asked when Derek took a seat beside him.

"Yeah, I'm just hungry.", Derek said shortly, Spencer replied him with a shrug.

The two boys then devoured on their burgers and fries as the women stared. Morgan was eating like he hasn't been eating for months. He just finished a double whooper and had asked if he can have another one. Fortunately, JJ realized that Morgan would have a big appetite being a teenager, so she had bought more than enough burgers. She gladly handed Morgan another one. What surprised her was when Spencer had spoken up in a shy voice if he too could have another one. JJ turned to see that the boy had finished his burger, without failing to leave some ketchup all over his cheeks and shirt. She smiled at the sight as she reached for a napkin and cleaned the boy before handing him another burger.

"Fank you.", Spencer said shyly.

"Hotch and Rossi still have some things to do. They'll be here as soon as they finish.", Emily informed when she reentered the room. She had left a couple of minutes earlier to take a phone call.

"Wight, about fat, you haven't answew my question yet. Why awe we in Wossi's house?", Spencer asked again.

"Spence, you don't remember?", JJ asked as Spencer shook his head confusedly.

"Well the others had decided that neither you nor me could live alone now that we're a 'minor'", Morgan said the last part sarcastically, "So for the mean time, we'll be staying here.", he finished with a sigh.

"I've wost my chances to deny fis haven't I?", Spencer stared at the other dejectedly.

"Shouldn't have fallen asleep pretty boy.", Morgan stated nonchalantly beside him.

"Hey why don't you two go spend some times with Clooney and Mudgie while we wait for Hotch and Rossi to come.", Emily spoke up when she saw the boy put down his burger and sighed sadly.

When Spencer heard Emily said Clooney and Mudgie, his eyes went wide. He cursed himself inwardly for forgetting that Rossi has a dog, and that Morgan would surely bring along his dog with him. It's not that Spencer hated dogs, it's more like the dogs hated him. Just like what his friends called it, The Reid Effect. Spencer could feel his whole body trembled slightly.

"Boy wonder? What's wrong?", Garcia asked when she saw Spencer's body shook.

"Fe Weid Effect, wemembew..?", Spencer whispered softly.

"Oh baby, did Derek tell you about that?", Garcia gave the teen a small glare.

"Hey, I'm innocent here.", Morgan raised his hands.

"Honey, there's no such thing as The Reid Effect okay? It's just Derek's way of teasing you.", Garcia moved next to Spencer before tucking strays of his hair behind his ear.

"Uh okay, I'm not gonna let myself be victimized here. Come on pretty boy, let's go.", Derek stood up and walked towards the door.

"To whewe?", Spencer asked timidly, causing Morgan to stop and turned to him.

"I'm going to introduce you to a man's bestfriend.", Derek threw Reid a toothy grin.

* * *

"Um Mowgan, I'm not so suwe about fis.", Reid exclaimed as he reluctantly took a step forward.

"It's gonna be okay, relax. And I'll be right next to you, so don't worry okay.", Morgan ruffled Reid's hair before he whistled to call Clooney.

Clooney, who was sniffing around in the backyard with Mudgie, quickly left his fellow friend behind when Morgan called him. Clooney ran up the porch, he then sat down and started wiggling his tail happily at Morgan.

"Hey boy, did you miss me?", Morgan crouched down before Clooney and started rubbing him behind his ear.

"Look, there's someone I want you to meet. But he's a little bit afraid of you right now, so be gentle okay buddy.", Morgan talked to his dog as Clooney got up, looking like he understood what his owner was saying.

"Pretty boy, come here.", Morgan called Spencer to come closer to the door.

Spencer took a step closer hesitantly. He reached out his right hand and moved it closer to where Clooney was.

"Fewe, fewe, good Tooney.", Spencer said timidly as his hand hovered above Clooney's head.

Knowing that the boy's hand wouldn't be patting him anytime soon, Clooney made the first move and reached out his head to Spencer's hand instead. Spencer jumped a little at the contact before his face turned into a bright toothy smile. The frightened feeling he had was no longer there. Spencer reached both of his hands out. He giggled loudly as he rubbed and petted Clooney's head. When Spencer had become more comfortable with the boxer, Clooney moved closer to the boy and started to lick all over his face.

"Tooney! Top it!", Spencer giggled excitedly as he stumbled backwards and fell on his butt, "Mowgan hewp!", he called out laughing.

The boxer ignored the toddler's plea as he kept on licking the boy's face. Reid then moved forward and attacked the dog with a big hug. Morgan smiled at the scene in front of him.

"No more Reid effect I guess.", Morgan whispered softly to himself, shaking his head.

When Spencer's giggle turned louder, Mudgie finally realized that Clooney had left him all alone. Following his fellow dog, the black labrador ran towards where Spencer and Clooney were wrestling on the floor. He quickly joined Clooney and started playing with the giggling Spencer.

* * *

"Tome on JJ, you tan't be sewious!", Spencer crossed his arms as he gave the best glare he could managed at JJ.

The rest of the afternoon had been quite enjoyable for all members of the team, excluding Rossi and Hotch who haven't came yet. Reid and Morgan had spent their time with the dogs, chasing and wrestling each other around the house. JJ, Emily, and Garcia had been busy being amateur photographers trying to take pictures of the giggling and smiling Spencer Reid and Derek Morgan. It was all going well until Spencer had asked for a cup of coffee.

"Spence..",

"Is everything alright?", Hotch asked when he saw Spencer glaring holes at JJ.

"Hotch! Good you'we hewe! Now touwd you pwease tewl JJ fat it is otay fow me to dwink toffee.", Spencer stood up and pointed an accusing finger at JJ.

JJ shook her head at Hotch, silently asking him to take care of the situation. Hotch glanced at the pouting boy before moving his eyes to scan the room. Garcia, Emily, and Morgan were all looking hopelessly at him. Aaron took a deep breath and sighed. Rossi, who had been standing beside him since they entered the room a couple of minutes ago, noticed this and decided to give in a hand.

"Ahhh so we've come to the coffee problem.", Rossi nodded knowingly, "Well, I'm hungry and looks like it's a perfect time to make some dinner. A helping hand would be appreciated.", excluding Spencer, Rossi's eyes moved towards the rest of the team before walking away.

Understanding what Rossi was implying, JJ was the first to leave the room before Morgan, Garcia, and Emily quickly followed after her.

"Hotch, pwease wet me dwink toffee.", after the others had left, Spencer had moved closer and stood in front of Hotch.

The boy looked up at the man, opening his eyes as big as he can while sticking out his bottom lips at the same time. Spencer didn't really know what he was doing since he had never done this before, but he'd saw kids doing what he's trying to do now to their parents, and they'd get what they wanted. So now, he was hoping that maybe it would work on Hotch too.

"Reid..",

"Hotch pwease.. pwease don't say no.", when the puppy dog eyes trick had failed, Spencer's eyes were starting to shimmer with tears.

"Spencer..", Hotch picked up the boy and seated him on the couch. He then crouched down and kneeled in front of the toddler.

"I have a feeling this isn't just about coffee.", Hotch's thumb moved to erase the tears that fell on Spencer's cheek.

Spencer stared at Hotch. His boss was right, there were more to this than just coffee. Spencer let another tear fell before bracing himself to speak.

"Do you know how many times have I twied today?", Spencer paused as he wiped his face with his sleeves, "4 Hotch, I've twied 4 times today.", he continued, looking down.

"Spencer you cry because you're afraid, and there's nothing wrong with that.", Hotch reasoned as he tried to look Spencer in the eyes.

"No, no, you don't undewstand. It's mowe fan fat! Tan't you see?! I tan't put my cwothes on pwopewwy, I tan't eat wifout staining mysewf, I tan't contwow my own body, hewl I even took an unneeded nap fis aftewnoon! Oh, and in tase you haven't notice, my emotion is now aww ovew the pwace!", Spencer raised his voice as he tried his best not to go into a breakdown.

"I hate fis Hotch, I weally hate fis... I feew.. I feew so hewpwess.", the boy sighed as more tears fell.

Aaron stared at the boy in silence. Everyone knew Reid had always been an independent person, hell he's been taking care both himself and his mom all alone since he's 10. And to have all that ripped away from him in just one day, Aaron couldn't even imagine how the kid feel.

"And drinking coffee is the only thing that would make you feel like the old you again, am I right?", Hotch sent Reid a faint smile.

Spencer nodded sadly.

"Son.. I know this is hard, and I couldn't even imagine how you feel.", Hotch reached his hand forward and moved a stray of hair from Spencer's face. He then rested his hands on either side of the boy's arms, "But drinking coffee is not the answer, you know that.", he tried to find the boy's eyes once again.

"I know... But Hotch, what if I tan't be big again? What if I'm stuck wike fis? Does fat mean I touwd nevew dwink toffee again?", Spencer stated, finally looking at Hotch's eyes.

Both of them knew that it wasn't just coffee that Spencer meant. His old life, his independency, and a lot of other things were on that line too. Seeing his youngest agent looked so pained had made Hotch's heart broke a little inside. Spencer wasn't always a bubbly young man, but he was never the one who's always sad either.

"Spencer,", Aaron slowly reached his pinkie out in front of him, "I promise that I will do anything I can so that you and Morgan could get back to your old self.", he continued determinedly.

Spencer stayed silent and stared at the offered hand. He knew that there isn't much that Hotch can do to help him turn back, but when he saw his boss willingly made such promise, he can't help but feel hopeful at the thought.

"Pwomise..?", Spencer finally said.

"Spencer, have I ever broken any promises?", Hotch gave the boy a smile.

"Wewl fewe's fis one time when you..", Spencer started teasingly at Hotch, his sadness was no longer visible.

"Reid.", Hotch stopped the slightly toothy smiling toddler.

"Sowwy.", the boy grinned sheepishly as he snorted to clear his stuffy nose.

Spencer reached out his small pinkie and entangled it with Hotch's. He raised his head a little and looked at Hotch with hopeful eyes.

"Now, let's join the others before Morgan think that I did 'something' to you.", Aaron ruffled Spencer's head before standing up.

Spencer chuckled as he remembered hearing Morgan in a faint voice, asking Rossi that same question this morning.

"Hey, Hotch.", Spencer called out softly to his boss when they reached the hallway. Hotch stopped and looked down at his youngest agent.

"Fank you.", the toddler smiled at Aaron in gratitude.

* * *

**a/n: **This is starting to become a habit, putting 2 an in 1 chapter xD Anyway, just wanted to share that I literally jumped around when I read the review hehe xD Thank you so much for reviewing guys, I really really appreciate it x)

**p.s: **i changed Reid's age to 32 years 10 days (it was 32 years 1 month 12 days before) so he can celebrate halloween (yay!)

**p.s: **more cute little reid moment next chapter (well i hope you think it's cute xD)


	7. Chapter 7

**disclaimer: nope, still own nothing :")**

**a/n:** Hello again my fellow adventurers x) Well, the writer's block is still there, but I think it's getting better. Well hopefully it is xD Anyway thank you to **SpenceFTW **for reminding me about Rossi's dog breed. I've changed it to Labrador, but this site doesn't really cooperate with me sometimes. So if you still read it as a bull mastiff, please do tell me hehe.

* * *

When Aaron and Spencer re-joined the others, Rossi was already putting the last portion of spaghetti onto a plate. 8 plates of the famous Italian food were now served on the dining table. Garcia had busied herself arranging the cutlery on the table. JJ and Emily were heading towards the table with drinks in their hand. Morgan was already sitting in one of the chairs, looking eager to start eating soon. Spencer giggled when he could see a slight drool on Morgan's face before the teen slurped it back quickly.

"You cook fast.", Hotch said nonchalantly.

"Well, when an Italian is hungry, anything is possible.", Rossi put the pan into the dishwasher before taking a seat at the round table.

Spencer walked closer to the table, and he saw that one of the chairs had a pillow on it. He glanced around the team to see who did it, but no one looked back. He decided to leave it be and walked towards the particular chair, silently thanking whoever that had done it. Although Spencer couldn't help but sighed for the thousandth times that day when he reached the chair. It was harder for him now to climb the thing up since the pillow had made it more high and slippery. Before he got the chance to figure out how he could climb up the chair without bothering anybody, a pair of hands had lifted him up around the waist and seated him down. Spencer turned around to see who his helper was, and he found Hotch smiling at him before the man took the seat beside him. Spencer mouthed him a small 'fank you' in gratitude.

Once JJ and Emily finished putting down the drinks around the table, they took the seats right next to Rossi, JJ on his left while Emily's on the other side. Right next to JJ was Garcia, and right beside her was Morgan. Spencer was sitting right in the middle of Emily and Hotch.

"Wossi fis taste so good! You shouwd've tooted mowe!", Spencer exclaimed with his mouth full of spaghetti when they had started eating.

Aaron chuckled when he saw Spencer had managed to stain himself on the first bite. He took the white napkin off the table and wiped the boy's stained cheek. Spencer was getting used to the gesture, since the same thing had happened twice with Garcia and JJ, so he made no complaints and just continued on eating.

The rest of the meal went smoothly. Everyone at the table had agreed with Spencer's earlier statement, so they made a pact that from that day forward, Rossi should do all the cooking. The senior agent, of course, had determinedly declined the suggestion, saying that him cooking was just once in a lifetime experience. Unfortunately for Rossi, Spencer had finally put the puppy dog eyes into good use. The boy looked at Rossi the same way he had looked at Hotch earlier, and this time, it worked. While the girls went aww when they saw the look, Rossi must admit defeat when he automatically said he would gladly do all the cooking.

"On one condition,", Rossi raised his index finger, "I can ask anyone I want to help me cook, and they can't decline."

"Deaw!", Spencer quickly answered, raising his fist like he had won something big, "Wight guys?", he proceeded to give his most hopeful look at each of the team members.

The others shared a glance and chuckled at their youngest agent.

"Yes, yes, I am definitely in boy wonder.", Garcia clapped her hand happily.

"Never too late to learn something new.", Emily spoke up from her seat.

"Well I can help with the cutting.", Hotch gave in, smiling.

"Henry love Italian food, so why not?", JJ sent a smile at Spencer.

That left Morgan, who was looking like he's really giving it a deep thought whether to help or not.

"Mowgan?", Reid called out to him, looking almost like he's worried with what Morgan's answer would be.

"I got you didn't I pretty boy.", Morgan smirked at Spencer, "You can count me in Rossi.", he grinned when the boy sent him an annoyed glare.

As they continue their talks while the night went deeper, it was getting harder for Spencer to join in in a conversation as he was trying hard to keep himself from falling off the chair. When Hotch realized that he hadn't been hearing a high pitched remark from beside him for some time, he decided to check on the boy. He had to fight the urge to shake his head when he saw that his youngest agent was trying his best to stay awake. Aaron stood up from his seat and picked up the half-awake toddler.

"Rossi, where's the guest bedroom?", Aaron turned to the senior agent with Spencer in his arms.

"Hotch, I tan wawk.", Spencer argued as he yawned and then rested his head on Aaron's shoulder.

"It's upstairs, right next to the study room.", Rossi said as he shook his head smiling.

"Uh Hotch, you might need to give him a bath first. He spent the whole afternoon being licked by Mudgie and Clooney.", Morgan informed his boss.

"Alright. I'll see you guys later.", Hotch nodded at his team before walking away.

As he stared at his boss leaving back's, Morgan unconsciously let out a big yawn.

"Looks like Reid isn't the only one who needs to sleep.", Emily smiled coyly, "Hey Derek, it's getting late, aren't you supposed to be in bed too?"

"Ha ha, shut up Prentiss.", Derek threw Emily an annoyed glare.

"I'm just saying, since you're shorter now, you might want to sleep more early so the growth spurt could, you know, work.", Emily shrugged her shoulder jokingly.

Before Morgan got the chance to give Emily a petty remark, Rossi raised his hands at the two agents.

"Children please, no fighting while it's dinner time.", Rossi smiled sarcastically and turned his head to look at the two agents who were now chuckling at him.

* * *

"Spencer? Buddy? I need you to stay awake for a bit longer alright.", Hotch called out the half-awake toddler who's still resting his head on Hotch's shoulder.

"But Hotch *yawn* I want to sweep.", Spencer protested as he unconsciously moved his arms to hug the older man.

"I know, but you need to take your bath, you don't want the germs to linger while you're asleep now do you.", Hotch softly pried Spencer's arms from his neck.

"...Otay.", Spencer nodded as he let out another yawn.

"Do you want me to help you take your clothes off?", Hotch asked as he put the boy down on his feet.

"It's awight, I tan do it mysewf.", Spencer sent his boss a small smile with his half opened eyes.

Knowing he didn't have much time left before the boy decided to close his eyes for the rest of the night, Hotch quickly rummaged through the bag that JJ had brought. Hotch had counted that JJ had bought Spencer 4 pairs of pajamas, and he had to smile while shaking his head at the same time when he caught a glimpse of one of them. Hotch took the most normal looking one out of the bunch, which was a red and white stripes pajamas with a big cutout of Darth Vader's head right in the middle of the long sleeved shirt. Hotch then put the rest of the pajamas in the wardrobe next to the door.

"Hotch, *yawn* I'm done.", Spencer spoke up behind him.

"Just a second.", Hotch took the last piece of clothing he needed before he turned back to the boy.

When Spencer said done, Hotch thought that he really was finished undressing. But he had to hold in his chuckle when he saw the the boy's pants was still stuck around his ankle, along with his underwear. Half of his body, along with his neck, were still stuck in the not fully unbuttoned shirt. Spencer had only managed to get one of his arms out.

"Spencer, raised your arms." Hotch instructed the boy.

Spencer raised his arms without protest as a single yawn had escaped his mouth. Hotch pulled the shirt up so the boy could take his shower. Hotch then wrapped Spencer in a towel, picked him up, and headed to the bathroom. After waiting for a while for the tub to be half filled, Hotch put the boy in. As he put his left hand on Spencer's chest to keep his youngest agent from falling forwards, Hotch grabbed a shampoo and started massaging Spencer's head gently.

"Close your eyes.", Hotch told the boy.

Without needing to be told twice, Spencer closed his eyes. Aaron then poured the toddler's head with the water on his hand before continuing to clean Spencer's body. Once he's finished, Aaron grabbed a dry towel and wrapped up the boy with it.

"Spencer?", Aaron called out the toddler who's resting his head on Aaron's shoulder.

When he didn't get any reply, Aaron took a peek over his shoulder to see that Spencer was completely knocked out. Aaron laid the boy down on the bed, and put on the clothes for Spencer gently so he won't wake up. Once he's finished, Aaron moved Spencer so he was now resting his head on the pillow. Aaron went back to the shopping bags, hoping that JJ would have bought the thing that he had in mind. Aaron Hotchner had to admit that he shouldn't have had doubted a mother when he saw a stuffed Yoda in one of the bags. Although he was a bit confused as to why JJ would bought an 'unusual' looking doll. Aaron strutted back to the bedside and laid down the doll closely to Spencer's side. The boy then started mumbling something incoherent before moving over to hug the doll. Aaron pulled the blanket over Spencer's shoulder and smiled softly at the sight.

"Goodnight Spencer.", Aaron kissed the boy's forehead gently.

* * *

"No."

"No!"

"NO!"

Derek abruptly sat up. His heart pounded as he breath heavily. Derek glanced around the room in panic, trying to find something familiar to calm himself down. When it finally downed to him that he was spending the night in Rossi's house, Derek's breath slowly calmed down. It's already been the third times he woke up because of the same nightmare that night. The first one had been so bad that Derek had almost actually knocked on Rossi's door before he realized what he was doing. And after it happened for a second time, Derek had decided not to sleep and just lay in bed with both of his eyes opened. But somewhere along the way, he had lost the battle with the sandman and went back to sleep. And now, it had happened again.

"No, I can't do this anymore.", Derek silently cursed.

Derek pushed away his blanket, slowly enough not to make a loud noise so Clooney, who was sleeping not so far from the bed, don't wake up. He almost stood on his feet when his bedroom door opened softly.

"Mowgan..?", came Spencer's voice from the door.

Derek squinted his eyes under the dimmed light. He looked to the door and found his bestfriend standing there. One of his hands was still holding the door's handle while the other was holding something he couldn't make out.

"Pretty boy, everything alright?", Derek asked as he walked closer to Spencer.

"Umm, tan I, tan I sweep wif you?", Spencer asked in a low voice.

Hearing Spencer's said that, Derek instantly knew that he wasn't the only one who's having nightmares.

"Yeah, sure, just climbed up the bed.", Derek informed the boy gently as he moved to close the door.

"Fank you.", Spencer whispered and walked to the bed.

Spencer didn't know how grateful Derek was when he had asked to sleep with him. Sure, the old Derek Morgan could have handled the whole nightmares thing with no problem. But the current and younger version? No, he definitely cannot. So to have a family, a brother, by his side when he was feeling insecure, was all Derek could've hoped for. Derek went to the other side of the bed and lay down. He kept his distance with the boy to respect each other's private space.

"Hey Mowgan.", Spencer called Derek with his back turned at him.

"Yeah." Derek simply answered as he stared at the ceiling.

"I'm sowwy... fow teasing you fis mowning.", Spencer turned his head to look at Derek, who had also turned to look at him.

"Hey come on man, that's what brothers do.", Derek reached out his hand and ruffled Spencer's hair softly. Spencer sent him a thankful smile before turning his head back.

"I'm sorry too, for shouting at you like that.", Morgan added once Spencer turned away.

"Good night Dewek.", after a second of silence, Spencer spoke up as he slowly closed his eyes and snuggled his Yoda closer.

"Good night Spencer.", Derek spared the boy one last glance before he too slowly closed his eyes.

* * *

**the celtc: **Im so agree with you, I mean, she's really genius for using Gabriel, and the whole story was just put out so nicely xD, I'm really glad she wrote and shared such a wonderful and adorable story xD

**SpenceFTW: **Thank you so much for reminding me about that xD I watched over the episode and you were definitely right! Anyway, I really want to thank you, for something else. You've reviewed every chapter I've posted, and I'm so grateful for that, it really means a lot for me x) And I hope you enjoy this chapter too.


End file.
